Peripheral blood vessels in neonates are often friable and difficult to access, particularly in the preterm population. Because of this, traditional central venous catheters can be difficult to place. For this reason, umbilical artery catheters (UACs) and umbilical vein catheters (UVCs) are used to provide access for various purposes, such as resuscitation, monitoring of blood, administration of fluids, blood transfusion, and parenteral nutrition in neonates whose condition is unstable.
Placement of umbilical catheters is important in the treatment of ill neonates. Under current practice, the umbilicus is normally elevated by an assistant and the umbilicus is sterilized and draped in preparation for cannulation. During cannulation, the assistant typically holds the umbilicus in an upright orientation with the neonate supine to enable the physician to perform the cannulation.
Although the above-described procedure is viable, it is disadvantageous because at least one assistant, who must be sufficiently sterilized prior to assisting, is required. More desirable would be a procedure that does not rely on the availability of such an assistant.